A Fight For Love!
by LEH99223
Summary: This is a story my friend and I decided to write about Clarke and Lexa and their love. It'll have it's up and downs but it's about them figuring out their love while living the life they have.
1. Love (Clarke)

Lexa motioned for me to go towards the bed. I smirked at her and let my sleeves fall down my shoulders. I walked towards her slowly, enjoying the frustration I was putting her threw. "Lexa kom Triku, Heda of the grounders. What is it you want?" I said sensually as I stopped before her.

"You know what I want." She said in a husky voice as she pulled me closer to her. I climbed on top of her lap straddling her in-between my thighs.

"Well Heda, you don't have to ask." I whispered and kissed her slender neck. She let out a whimper and I felt her hand slide down my back. About to pull my shirt up over my head. In that moment the door swung open.

"Commander you are needed in.. Oh am I interrupting something?" A startled voice said from the doorway. Lexa pushed me off and stood up. Her face instantly switching to commander mode.

"No, what is it Indra?" Lexa said looking stern. Indra looked from me to her and frowned.

"I would rather not say in front of skaikru." She said not meeting my eye and looking straight at Lexa. I knew my presence in the Heda's chambers was not a welcome sight. I was not well loved by Lexa's people.

"Whatever you can say to me you can say in front of Clarke. Now speak and tell me what is wrong." Lexa said and Indra looked back at me unhappily.

"It is Ice Nation. They want Clarke and demand a audience with you at once." She said with a look on her face that she would kill them all herself if she could. I tried not to smile. You had to admire Indra's spirit.

"I see. Clarke stay in here. No one would dare try and get to you in the commander's quarters." Lexa said heading towards the door.

"I want to come Lexa, you know I am not afraid of ice nation." I said trying to follow her out the door. Her face softened as she turned and looked at me.

"I know you're not Clarke, but you should be." She said gently brushing a strand of hair from my face. Then she turned back to Indra her face changing once again. "Make sure she doesn't leave the room." She said and walked out leaving a annoyed Indra staring back at me.

"Don't do anything stupid." Indra said then laughed as she closed the door behind her. I would normally have been pissed if I wasn't also touched. Lexa obviously cared enough to keep me safe. Something she normally didn't do since Costia died.


	2. A fight for what we have (Lexa)

I motioned for Clarke to go towards the bed. She smirked at me as she let her sleeves fall down off her shoulders. She walked towards me slowly, I am sure enjoying the frustration she was putting me threw. "Lexa kom Triku, Heda of the grounders. What is it you want?" she said sensually as she stopped before me.

"You know what I want." I said in a husky voice as I pulled her closer to me. She climbed on top of my lap straddling me in-between her thighs.

"Well Heda, you don't have to ask." She whispered and kissed my slender neck. I let out a whimper as I slid my hand down her back. About to pull her shirt up over her head. In that moment the door swung open.

"Commander you are needed in… Oh am I interrupting something?" A startled voice said from the doorway. I pushed Clarke off me and stood up. My face instantly switching to commander mode.

"No, what is it Indra?" I said looking stern. Indra looked from Clarke to me and frowned.

"I would rather not say in front of Skaikru." She said not meeting Clarke's eye and looking straight at me. To my people Clarke's presence in my chambers was not a welcome sight. Unfortunately she was not welcomed by most of my people.

"Whatever you can say to me you can say in front of Clarke. Now speak and tell me what is wrong." I said and Indra looked back at Clarke unhappily.

"It is Ice Nation. They want Clarke and demand a audience with you at once." She said with a look on her face that she would kill them all herself if she could. I tried not to smile. You had to admire Indra's spirit.

"I see. Clarke stay in here. No one would dare try and get to you in the commander's quarters." I said heading towards the door.

"I want to come Lexa, you know I am not afraid of ice nation." Clarke said trying to follow me out the door. My face softened as I turned and looked at Clarke.

"I know you are not Clarke, but you should be." I said gently brushing a strand of hair from her face. Then I turned back to Indra with my face changing once again. "Make sure she doesn't leave the room." I said and walked out probably leaving a very annoyed Clarke and Indra behind.

This really needs to stop; the people of the Coalition need to understand that Clarke is mine and no one can touch her. I guess they have a death wish. I make my way to my throne room to see what is going on now with the Ice Nation and wanting Clarke. Knowing Queen Nia it has to do with killing her just like she killed Costia; which I will not allow to happen again. I know I should not have asked Clarke to stay in my room, but I am just protecting her from people that want to get to me. I know she can handle her self but when I love someone I just feel the need to protect them not matter what the cost is.

I walked into my throne room and there was Roan and a few of Ice Nation's guards tied up. "What is the meaning of this?", I asked as I stepped closer to them. "I am sorry Heda, they would not listen to me.", my guard said to me when I got closer to them. "Untie them. You will speak true and tell me why Queen Nia has sent you here for Wanheda.", I said to them as I sat down on my throne. Honestly no matter what they tell me they are being sentenced to death anyway; except her son I do not wish to cause another war with Ice Nation.

They began to tell me why Queen Nia sent them here for Clarke but honesty I am not listening; I am more worried about what Clarke is doing in my room; knowing her she is probably driving Indra crazy. I tuned back in to what the Ice Nation was saying because I heard something about Queen Nia wanting Wanheda's head.

"I see that had caught your attention Heda.", Roan said with a smug smirk on his face. Without even thinking I took my sword and cut off one of Roan's guard's head. "Take this to Nia, tell her if she lays a finger on Clarke or anyone else in my Coalition; it will be her head next time.", I said to him as I threw the head at him and left the throne room; leaving my guards to clean up the mess.


	3. Between Two lovers (Clarke)

I spent the next few hours drawing. I had been doing a lot more of it lately ever since I arrived in Polis. I loved drawing Lexa. Every curve of her body fascinated me. Though after a few hours I started growing worried. Too worried to even draw. If Lexa was not back yet that meant something had to have gone wrong.

I begin to pace around the room. Running all the possible scenarios threw my mind. What if they revolted and took her hostage? What if they hurt her? I started hyperventilating at the thought of something happening to her while I was trapped in a room unable to save her. I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Yet, I knew Indra would be hard to get past.

The door knob began to move and I made a run for it expecting to be Indra. When I saw Lexa's face on the other side I almost knocked her over. "Are you alright." I said wrapping my arms around her. She smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry so much. I'm not that weak." She said laughing harder now. I felt frustrated I was worried about her and she thought it was a joke.

"I'm not so weak where I need to be locked in a room either." I said pulling back from her. She stopped laughing as it hit her that I was hurt.

"I'm sorry that was not right of me to do. But you must see where I was coming from, after Costia. There is nothing the ice nation won't do for power." She said coming towards me and grabbing me by the waist. "I missed you out there. It was hard not to think about earlier." she said her voice turning husky again.

"Then you should have let me go with you." I said trying to wiggle free of her grasp. She held on tighter smiling and pulled me closer to the bed. "No, don't you think I will give in this easily." I said, though a little less seriously then before.

"I don't expect anything with you to be easy." She said pushing me down on the bed. This time she climbed on top of me. Kissing me from my face down my neck till I felt myself giving in.

"Alright, you win this time." I said closing my eyes in ecstasy. She pulled off my shirt and I felt a chill to the air, but her kisses heated me up. I ran my fingers threw her hair and pulled her up so her lips met mine.

She kissed me with a fury that she didn't have before. I ran my hands all over her body. Memorizing each curve. I never wanted to forget Lexa Kom Trikru. She stopped to rip her own shirt off and went back to kissing my neck and slowly making her way down. Her hand cupping my breast as she went.

Before I knew it she had me on my back and was pulling off my pants. I laid before her completely exposed and felt safe. I knew Lexa would never hurt me. She kissed my stomach which tickled a bit and I tried hard not to laugh. Then it went from tickling back to ecstasy as she continued to go lower. I could not hold in the moan that escaped from my lips. She looked up at me with her sexy eyes and smiled then went back to what she was doing. Her lips teased my inner thigh going closer to my sweet spot and then pulling away.

I reached down and ran my fingers threw her hair. Trying to signal that I was ready; Lexa continued to take her time. She kissed all the way down my leg then back up the other one till she reach the spot again. I moan and pushed up my pelvis, not being able to take any more torture. With that encouragement she happily obliged and allowed her tongue to caress my clit. I nearly screamed with pleasure.

She continued on with expert finesse. She sped up to get me going and as I got closer to climax she slowed down added even more torture. As she sped up the third time she carefully inserted her fingers into my wetness. All the while her tongue continued to work its magic. I tried not to be too loud but I was losing all self-control. Every guard in the area had to have heard me by now.

My muscles clenched and she pushed inside me giving me pleasure in two different ways. I clutched her hair moving my hips into her as my moans escaped my lips. Our breathing seemed almost synchronized as I felt myself close to bursting. I could not contain myself anymore as I felt myself shaking and climaxing with her head still in-between my legs. Feeling me finish she laughed and came back on top of me.

"I am not finished with you yet." She said playfully as she nibbled on my neck.

"I think your trying to kill me." I said then pulled her in for a kiss. "Maybe you should let me please you." I said and she moved her hands back down my thigh.

"But I'm having to much fun with you to stop." She said kissing me and beginning to work me up again. I could tell we were in for a long night. Neither of us would be getting much sleep.

We did pass out late into the night, or early morning. I had lost track of time. When I woke up naked in her bed I turned to look at her face. Only she wasn't there. I was in her bed naked and alone. I sighed and felt a wave of heat rush threw me. I understood she was the commander of the clans and everything, but the least she could do was stay in bed for a while with the girl she spent all night fucking.


	4. Something different but familiar (Lexa)

I headed back to my room and began to open the door; as soon as the door was open Clarke was trying to make a run for it; assuming I was Indra most likely. When she realized it was me she almost knocked me over. "Are you alright?", she asked me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry so much. I'm not that weak." I said laughing harder now. The look on her face told me that she was getting frustrated with me; it is amusing to get Clarke all worked up sometimes.

"I'm not so weak where I need to be locked in a room either." She said pulling back from me. I stopped laughing as it hit me that she was hurt.

"I'm sorry that was not right of me to do. But you must see where I was coming from, after Costia. There is nothing the Ice Nation won't do for power." I said going towards Clarke and grabbing her by the waist. "I missed you out there. It was hard not to think about earlier." I said to her; my voice turning husky again.

"Then you should have let me go with you." She said trying to wiggle free of my grasp. I held on tighter smiling and pulled Clarke closer to the bed. "No, don't you think I will give in this easily." She said, though a little less seriously then before.

"I don't expect anything with you to be easy." I said pushing Clarke down on the bed. This time I climbed on top of her. Kissing her from her face down her neck until I felt Clarke giving in.

"Alright, you win this time." She said closing her eyes in ecstasy. I pulled off her shirt and I could tell she felt the chill in the air, from the look on her face I could tell my kisses were heating her up. She ran her fingers threw my hair and pulled herself up so her lips met mine.

I kissed her with a fury that I hadn't used since Costia. She ran her hands all over my body. Both of us memorizing each curve. I never want to forget what she feels like under me. I stopped to rip my own shirt off and went back to kissing her neck and slowly making my way down. My hand cupping Clarke's breast as I went.

In one swift motion I had Clarke on her back while pulling off her pants. She lay before me completely exposed but I could tell she felt completely safe with me and I with her. I would never hurt Clarke when we are like this; this felt different then it did with Costia, but it still felt like the right thing to do. I kissed her stomach, which I could tell tickled her a little because she tried not to laugh. As I continued lower a moan escaped her lips and it was my new favorite sound. I looked up at her with lust filled eyes and smiled at her then went back to what I was planning to do this morning before we were interrupted. As I teased her inner thigh getting closer to the spot that I wanted the most right now. I did not want to push Clarke so I stopped what I was doing and pulled away looking up at her for permission to continue.

She reached down and ran her fingers threw my hair, a signal for me to continue. I took my time with her though I wanted this to be something she'll remember for a while. I also wanted to tease her a little. I kissed all the way down one leg then back up the other one until I reached the spot that Clarke wanted me to go the most. She moaned and pushed her pelvis up; I guess the torture had been too much for her. But with that encouragement I happily obliged and began to caress my tongue on her swollen clit. She nearly screamed with pleasure at the sensation.

I continued my menstruations and got Clarke higher and higher then slowed down to tease her just a little bit. The third time that I sped up though I decided to add my fingers to it to make it more pleasurable for Clarke. Between my tongue and fingers working their magic I could tell Clarke was loosing all self-control and finally let go and screamed so loud I fear the guards might have heard her. After she climaxed I couldn't help but smirk as I came back up to kiss her.

"I am not finished with you yet.", I said playfully as I nibbled on her neck.

"I think you're trying to kill me.", she said to me then pulled me in for a kiss. "Maybe you should let me please you.", She said as I moved my hands back down her thigh.

"But I'm having too much fun with you to stop. ", I said kissing her and beginning to work her up once again. This is going to be a long night; not that either one of us are complaining. The look that Clarke is giving me right now let's me know that she is thinking the same thing as me. We were so lost in each other we lost track of time and must have falling asleep either really late in the night or early this morning.

I woke up to the most beautiful sight my eyes have ever seen since Costia. Clarke looked so peaceful while she slept. Like there was no war in the world and everything was peaceful. One day I will make that happen if not for my people then for Clarke. I hate that I have to leave though; I have to deal with the Ice Nation once again. I do not think this is going to go away any time soon. If I must I will have to personally go to Queen Nia and tell her just how I feel about her plan for Wanheda's head. I know Clarke is going to be so angry with me for leaving after the night we had; but as the Commander I have no choice. I have to keep her and my people safe. Indra will have to keep her company whether they both like it or not. Those two need to start getting along if they are both going to be apart of my life. I think because Indra was so close to Costia she had this sense of loyalty to her that she does not want to have with Clarke. I can respect that but she also has to realize that Clarke is not going anywhere as long as I live and even after my death I will make sure the next Commander will protect Clarke. I never really told Clarke my life with Costa one because she never really pushed the subject and two I just thought she did not want to hear about it. Maybe one day I will tell her my life with Costia.


	5. Annoyed (Clarke)

I got up, the blanket wrapped around my body, and walked towards Lexa's door. I peered out to see who was around. I was relieved to see Indra sitting outside the door. She looked up at me disapproving at the state I was in. "Look who decided to wake up Clarke Kom Skaikru. Go get dressed, a guard will bring you breakfast once you are decent."

"Where is Lexa." I asked pulling the blanket closer to my body. Even though I was naked the blanket was making me quite warm.

"She had a important meeting with the Ice Nation. You really made a enemy out of them." She said with a laugh that time. "Your lucky Heda cares about you so much. I would have given you to them by now." Still laughing as she talked.

"Thanks Indra." I mumbled and closed the door to get dressed.

"Any time Wanheda." I heard her call out from the other side of the door. I rolled my eyes as I made my way back to the bed. My clothes from the night before were scattered all over the floor. I slowly gathered them and began getting dressed. Once I finished pulling my shirt over my head a knocked echoed threw the room.

"Breakfast for Wanheda." Indra's mocking voice called from the door.

"You can come in Indra. I'm dressed." Indra opened the door as I finished talking. And threw the plate of food down on the table. A piece of egg fell on the ground.

"I'm not picking that up." She scoffed. "Now go eat before Heda complains your getting too thin…" She looked me over with her narrowed eyes. "That might take a while though with the way you have been sleeping in. Warriors are not made in the bedroom." She smirked at me and I walked towards my breakfast shaking my head.

"I would leave the bedroom if Lexa would allow me." I sat down and stopped up some of my food.

"All of Polis heard you two last night. No one thinks that you have any desire to leave Lexa's bed. Some talk and say you are making our Commander weak." She nearly spit with anger at the thought of Lexa being weak.

"What is it that you think? Lexa values your opinion greatly." I said gently. Indra's face softened a bit.

"My commander is never weak. Since she was a child she has been strong. It was not even in question that she would win her conclave. She is just blinded by love. Love is a dangerous thing. But if my Heda is happy then I will stand by her. Now don't hurt her though. Or I'll kill you myself." She walked out then but she looked less angry then usual. She seemed amused.

I ate my breakfast in silence. Still feeling a little annoyed that Lexa left me there. She could have at least woken me up before she left to tell me where she was going. Ever since we got together she treated me like I was a fragile flower. It aggravated me that she didn't see I could hold my own. I did not get the nickname Wanheda by being weak.


	6. Being the Commander (Lexa)

I got to my throne room and my guards were waiting for me to arrive; along with Roan and his guard who were kept locked up so that they would not hurt Clarke. "Did your mother receive the message?", I asked Roan as I sat down on my throne.

"I sent my other guard last night, she received the message.", Roan said to me with a smirk on his face.

"I know she had intentions on doing something. What are those intentions?", I asked Roan with a serious tone to my voice. If he continues to smirk at me I might take matters into my own hands and cut his mouth off where he stands. It might cause another war with Ice Nation but at least it will give me some peace with him smirking all the time. It seems as if he thinks they have the upper hand; maybe they know something I do not, but that would be impossible because I am the Commander everyone comes to me with information not Queen Nia. Unless the clan-less has told her about Clarke and how much she actually means to me. If that is the case then we are in for a war that I will win.

Just as Roan was about to say something one of my guards came barging into the throne room. "Why are you interrupted this meeting?", I asked him. He seemed to be out of breath like he had been fighting.

"I am sorry for barging in like this Heda. But there seems to be a fight going on down in the market place. Seems as if the Ice Nation has warriors here.", Rog, a loyal guard I have, said to me.

"Get every warrior we have out there fighting. Get a guard to stay with Indra and Clarke. Boug tie these two up and lock them in the chamber. I will deal with them after. If this is your mothers' plan she just started a war she will never win.", I said to my guards and then the last part to Roan as I headed to fight my self. I hope Clarke does not hear all the fighting, she will defiantly be angry with me for fighting.

After the fight, which seemed like hours had passed, I headed to the healers hut to make sure my men were okay and to also get my head looked at; someone must have gotten me with their sword without me even realizing it happened. Another thing Clarke is going to kill me for. She is really going to notice now; I had to get a couple of stitches on the side of my eyebrow. I headed back to the chambers so I could deal with Roan and his guard before heading back to Clarke.

"Have they been quiet this whole time?", I asked my guards as I got closer to the cells in the Chambers.

"They have been talking amongst them selves, we could not hear what they were speaking about.", Boug said to me. I could tell by his eyes that he wanted Roan and his guard dead as soon as possible.

"I will get whatever they have to say out of them.", I said to Boug as I stepped closer to the cells that Roan and his guard occupied. Since I became the Commander Ice Nation has had a problem with me and always tried to kill me. This is getting a little out of hand if you ask me; especially now that they are threatening to go after another person I love just to get to me.

"The great Heda is here to speak her mind.", Roan said to me as he looked at me with hardened eyes. I once thought of him as a loyal traitor against his mother; until he found out that I knew they were keeping a Nightblood as their prisoner. Since that day he has had it out for me. I always knew in my heart I could not trust him fully.

"I have come here to see what you have to say for your self and your mother's actions.", I said to him not giving him the satisfaction that I was also there to make sure he would not hurt anyone anymore.

"Why would I tell you what my mother has planned? That would mean I would have to betray her, I am a man of honor.", Roan said to me with a laugh to his voice.

"A man of honor you say? You once honored me and now look where you are, in a cell awaiting your death.", I said to him with my own smirk and laugh to my voice. If he thinks I'm going to back down and let him leave he is sadly mistaken. If Nia wasn't a war she's going to get a war and it is going to start with her son's head. Just like she did with Costia when I first became the Commander.

"I was playing you, we needed you to think we were on your side in order for my mother's plan to work. It is just a matter of days until she fights back and Ontari becomes the new Heda. After you are dead of course.", he said to me with such cockiness that he actually thinks they are going to win. Did they not learn the first time when I nearly wiped out all of their army? I can easily take all of their people down. I just did not think it was necessary until now.

"The flame will not choose Ontari for the new Heda. She has not trained with the Nightbloods her whole life, you kept that from her.", I said to him getting slightly angry that they kept a Nightblood from her destiny to train with other Nightbloods. If it was up to me I would spare Ontari's life and have her train with the Nightbloods but I cannot risk her trying to kill me for power or Clarke.

"We kept her from you and your way of living to make her better and more fit to be Heda. She will be the greatest Heda the Coalition as ever seen.", Roan said with a slight smile on his face.

"She will be heartless and go into battle full force and kill all her people, just like your mother does. That is not the right way to be Heda. You have to think with your heart along with your head.", I said to him trying to get him all riled up.

"Or just think with her trapakipa like you do with Wanheda.", Roan said with such a sly smile I wanted to kill him right there and then.

"Do not talk about your Heda in that tone of voice.", Boug said as he came to my side and looked like he wanted to kill Roan as much as I did.

"I can handle him Boug thank you for your assistance.", I said to Boug as I put my hand on his arm to tell him to leave us be. "As for you I do not think with my trapakipa, I love Clarke, everything I have done and will do is because I'm protecting her and my people. If you and your mother do not agree with me then you two can die for all I care. I will take great pleasure in killing both you and your mother.", I said to him with sly smile my self knowing that I have him right where I want him. "Boug take them outside and kill them, send their heads to Queen Nia. Prepare everyone for war after that.", I said to him as I left the chambers and headed to my room to see Clarke. Yes, I know Clarke is not going to be pleased with what I just did. But I had not choice in the matter this needs to end and it needs to end now. She will understand and if not then I will have to make her see how it makes sense.


	7. Understanding (Clarke)

Time past with me drawing on the couch and waiting for Lexa. She was beginning to take a while and that was worrying me. Lexa would not be keeping me waiting unless it was something important. Or maybe she was just avoiding me. Lexa was not one to show her emotions easily, maybe after the night we had she may not have wanted to face me.

The door opened again and I looked up to see that Indra was back. Indra looked at me her face heavy. I usually did not get along with Indra but I felt myself feeling concern for her. It looked like a lot was on her mind. "Everything ok?" I asked and Indra walked over and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Not really." She said shortly not even looking at me. I felt my temper flare up.

"You know when someone expresses concern over you its usually polite to give a nicer response. At least a thank you even." I said my face heating up. Indra chuckled.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically, I could tell she did not really mean it.

"Fine don't tell me what is bothering you. Why did you even come in here anyway with that mopey look on your face if you did not even want to talk." I said crossing my legs on the couch in frustration. I was going to get back to my drawing if she was going to continue to be so stubborn.

I began drawing for a couple more minutes. "I just did not want to be alone after the news I received. Figured even Wanheda's company was better then no company." I looked up from my sketch book my brows scrunched together.

"Why what happened? Is that why Lexa is gone?" Indra laughed but this time a little harsher.

"As much as I love my commander not everything is about your precious Lexa. I got news from home. An old friend's fight ended last night. One of the village elders. Not that a Skaikru would even care." She said with venom to her voice. Even with her anger my face softened. Indra was obviously hurting. It was strange to see someone as tough as Indra to have a sensitive side.

"I'm sorry for your lose Indra. I have lost people too I know how you are feeling." I said reaching out to touch her shoulder. She shook me away.

"Skaikru knows nothing of what we feel." She said then looked at me sadly. "But thank you." She said and this time I could tell she was a little more sincere. I smiled at her and showed her my drawings, hoping they would cheer her up. "Wow, your actually ok at something." Indra said flipping threw the book. I could not help but laugh at that.

"I'm average." I said shrugging my shoulders and she got a good chuckle.

"Some of our elders always said its good to have more then one talent back in my village. I was mainly good at fighting though so I did not listen. But this is good I'll admit. Maybe the elders were right." She said and I was shocked that she was actually being nice for once. We sat on the couch for a while just making small talk and laughing it was strange. It had to be the first time I had sat with Indra for a long period of time where she was not constantly throwing insults at me.

After what felt like a eternity of getting to know one another a voice came from the door. "Is it safe to say you two have become friends?" Lexa's voice said and I felt some anger and worry return that I gotten distracted from. Where had she been all this time? And was that a cut on her face?

"Why would I ever be friends with Skaikru?" Indra said to Lexa making it obvious that she was joking. I could not help but laugh at her comment. She was not too bad to be around after all.

"Yeah Lex why would Trikru ever become Skaikru's friends. I think you're seeing what you want to see." I said, I felt out of breath from laughing too hard for too long. Indra echoed me by chuckling softly.

"I did take a sword to the head but I did not think it was making see things that are not here." Lexa said and I instantly stopped laughing. A sword to the head? What the hell had been going on this morning? Indra stopped laughing a stiffened looking ready to fight anyone who would come in to attack us.

"You got hurt? What were you thinking? You could have gotten your self killed." I yelled jumping up from the couch to inspect her injury. It did not look to bad. Just a couple of stitches but it scared me to think that it could have been much worse and I was not there to stop it.

"I am fine Clarke. I have had much worse then this. It will heal quickly." I put my hand to her face and lightly touched where the stitches were. It pained me to see Lexa hurt. I wanted to have the power to take all the pain away. I had never felt this much love towards someone. Not even towards Finn, and I wanted to keep her safe at all costs.

"Fine? Lexa you have stitches. How can you stand there and say you're fine?" I said feeling angry. Did she not realize that I would be lost if something more serious had happened.

"Clarke, look at me. I am still standing it is just a cut, a deep one but it will heal." She said and if she was not hurt I would have slapped her.

"How could you let your self get hurt again?" I said again feeling hurt with my anger. She thought this was not serious but it was to me.

"I did it to protect you. Indra, have all warriors prepare for war. Queen Nia will be here with her own warriors in a weeks time." She said the first part to me gently then turned and finished to Indra. Her face hard and serious. I felt a wave of fear then anger go threw me. I was unsure of what would have happened to have started a war.

"Lexa what did you do?" I asked feeling a mixture of concern and then anger. Queen Nia was responsible for the death of Lexa's first love Costia. So Lexa had already had a tense relationship with her. If there was now a war something else had to have happened.

"She wanted a war she got one. I want you to know that I am doing this to protect you and nothing more. She tried and succeed in killing one person I have loved. I am not about to let her take that from me again. Everything I do now I do to protect you, you may not like it but this is how it is going to be until the day my spirit leaves my body. If that day happens to be the day I fight Queen Nia then so be it, but I am not going to just sit back and let her take someone that I love from me again. She is to die and so are her people." She said tears beginning to run down her face. I pulled her into a embrace unable to see her cry. Then I let go of her quickly so I did not make her look weak in front of Indra.

"Hey, I understand where you're coming from. I just worry for you that you're going to get yourself seriously hurt one day." I whipped away Lexa's tears tenderly. Then I noticed indra was beginning to look uncomfortable with our exchange.

"Clarke, she's Heda she will not get seriously hurt, especially if I am with her." Indra had not used my actual name since I had come to the capital so this had shocked me beyond belief. I looked at her widening my eyes. "What? Did I say something offensive?" Indra said in a huff. I could not help but burst out into laughter which in return made Lexa laugh as well. Indra looked at us her face growing angry at our laughter. I could tell she still felt out of the loop.

"No, I'm just shocked you actually used my name." I was laughing so hard I had to wipe away some tears. Once it hit Indra why we were laughing she began laughing herself. It was nice to have all of us in one place actually getting along. That is before war began.

We had dinner together the three of us it was a happy time. Part of me wished it could always be like this. Yet, we could never fully be at peace until the Ice Nation is defeated. Then Lexa and I would finally be able to be with each other and have a life. At least I hoped that would be the case. Only time would. That night I made love to Lexa over and over again. Hoping that these next few nights together would not be our last.


	8. Hope (Lexa)

I made my way back to my chamber; when I got to the door I heard Indra speaking to Clarke, and not in the usual tone she holds specifically for Clarke. She is speaking to her like they are having a friendly conversation. Maybe they are finally getting along, one can only hope. Once they were finished talking I decided to let my presence known. I slowly opened the door to a sight I thought I would never see. Indra and Clarke were sitting on my couch talking to each other like they have been friends for years. "Is it safe to say you two have become friends?", I asked a I approached them with a smirk on my face.

"Why would I ever be friends with Skaikru?", Indra asked me with a glint in her eyes as if she was making a joke. After she spoke those words Clarke burst out laughing.

"Yeah Lex why would Trikru ever become Skaikru's friends. I think you're seeing what you want to see.", Clarke said to me as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard as Indra chuckled slightly at what Clarke had spoken.

"I did take a sword to the head but I did not think it was making me see things that are not here.", I said to her as a joke my self. Though thinking about it now it was probably not the best thing to joke about. Indra looked at me as though she wanted to kill who ever decided to hit me with their sword. Clarke on the other hand looked at me as if I was this fragile child that got hurt while playing with her friends.

"You got hurt? What were you thinking? You could have gotten your self killed.", Clarke all but yelled at me as she got up and walked close to me to inspect my wound.

"I am fine Clarke. I have had much worse then this. It will heal quickly.", I said to reassure her as she reached up and lightly touched my stitches. She looked at me with such love and worry that it made my heart skip a beat. To have someone care that much about me made me realize I need to think about my actions again. Since Costia died I had no one to love me until Clarke fell from the sky.

"Fine? Lexa you have stitches. How can you stand there and say you're fine?", she said to me this time getting angry that I let me self get hurt.

"Clarke, look at me. I am still standing it is just a cut, a deep one but it will heal.", I said to her as I made her look at me.

"How could you let your self get hurt again?", Clarke said to me still with a hint of anger in her voice. This is better then I expected from her to be honest. I expected her to be extremely angry and want to hurt me her self.

"I did it to protect you. Indra, have all warriors prepare for war. Queen Nia will be here with her own warriors in a weeks time.", I said to Clarke with love and to Indra with a harden expression.

"Lexa what did you do?", Clarke asked me more with concern then anger it self.

"She wanted a war she got one. I want you to know that I am doing this to protect you and nothing more. She tried and succeed in killing one person I have loved. I am not about to let her take that from me again. Everything I do now I do to protect you, you may not like it but this is how it is going to be until the day my spirit leaves my body. If that day happens to be the day I fight Queen Nia then so be it, but I am not going to just sit back and let her take someone that I love from me again. She is to die and so are her people.", I said to Clarke with tears running down my face and with such love and devotion to her that I hope she understands and accepts where I am coming from.

Indra is the only person I will show this much emotion to besides Clarke. Indra has known me since I was first brought to Polis to begin my training when I was just five years old. She also knows when I love someone I show more emotions then to someone I am just friends with.

"Hey, I understand where you're coming from. I just worry for you that you're going to get seriously hurt one day.", Clarke said to me as she got closer to me and wiped my face tenderly. Indra shifted uncomfortable as if she was intruding on something personal.

"Clarke, she's Heda she will not get seriously hurt especially if I am with her.", Indra said to Clarke using her name for the first time since they met. I think Clarke was not expecting that and turned to her with widen eyes. "What? Did I say something offensive?", Indra asked with a huff. Clarke just burst out laughing. I love her laugh; I want to make sure she laughs for the rest of our lives together. I could not help but laugh my self at Indra's annoyed face.

That night the three of us had a pleasant dinner together. I hope one day we can do this more often without having to worry about a war starting. I fear that we will not be at peace for a long time even after Ice Nation had been defeated; I guess only time will tell though. After we ate and enjoyed Indra's company after Indra left to her own bedroom chambers; Clarke and I made love all night. Hoping that this will not be our last night together.


End file.
